Katsuko Dainamikku
Katsuko Dainamikku (克子ダイナミック) - Jōninka z Konohagakure. Córka Masako Hiroikku, oraz Yoshiego Dainamikku. Po piętnastu latach życia została zaadoptowana przez Tsunade. Starsza siostra Sakue Hiroikku. Życiowa partnerka Kakashiego Hatake. Ma z nim trojaczki; Kazumi, Katashiego, oraz Kichirio'ego, oraz młodszą od nich kolejną córkę Kazue. Przed tym, jak go poznała, była bardzo źle nastawiona do ludzi i otaczającego ją świata. Przez jej dzieciństwo mieści w sobie siedem demonów: Gniew, Nienawiść, Smutek, Zazdrość, Śmierć, Cierń i Ciemność. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Ayumi Majikku, której jest sensei. Wygląd Katsuko to kobieta o wychudzonej sylwetce, mająca jędrne pośladki, oraz biust większy od Tsunade. Posiada delikatne rysy twarzy, gładką cerę i bladą karnację. Ma duże, niebieskie, głębokie oczy, oraz długie, naturalne rzęsy. Jedno oko zaś lekko przykrywa grzywka. Swoje długie włosy w kolorze czekoladowym upina w kucyka, za pomocą swojego ochraniacza. Rozpuszczone włosy sięgają jej za pośladki. Charakter Przed przemianą Katsuko miała złożony charakter, który jednak pozwalał na właściwe osądzenie sytuacji. Ciągle miewała napady złości, od dzieciństwa trzeba było ją uczyć opanowania, aby nie raniła innych okrutnymi słowami. Bardzo subiektywna, patrzyła na wszystko z własnego punktu widzenia. Miała dużą pewność siebie, choć rzadko ją okazywała. Na co dzień mogła przejawiać niezadowolenie i złość, chciała po prostu osiągnąć założony cel, potrafiła działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Była uczuciowa, ale nie okazywała tego. Była bardzo zaborcza, już od dzieciństwa. Po przemianie Parę cech jak ciągłe napady złości, czy też właściwe osądzanie sytuacji zostało. Chociaż napady złości lekko zmalały. Teraz okazuje swą pewność siebie, nadal potrafi działać dyskretnie i z opanowaniem. Pokazuje swe uczucia. Potrafi oceniać ludzi niewiarygodnie prędko i właściwie! Całym sercem angażuje się w działanie. Nigdy nie odmówi pomocy, uśmiechając się tak jakby wleft|thumb|Kakashi całujący Katsukoszystko było dla niej łatwe. Jej niezwykły urok i wybuchowy, namiętny aspekt osobowości nieraz pozwalają wyrwać się z ram codziennej egzystencji i przeżyć ekscytujące przygody, które pozostawiają bogate wspomnienia. Posiada w duszy skarby miłości i poświęcenia. Pragnie żyć intensywnie i dla tego celu jest gotowa popełnić wiele nieostrożności. Jest bardzo kobieca, kokieteryjna i zmysłowa. Jej sex-appeal łamie serca mężczyznom, lecz Katsuko pokochała tylko jednego i był to Kakashi. Uwielbia przyjmować gości, i to wystawnie. Doskonale się ubiera, może służyć dobrą radą w dziedzinie urządzania mieszkania. Jako żona jest bardzo reprezentacyjna. Potrafi przezwyciężyć największe życiowe trudności. Jak winorośl, potrzebuje oparcia, by w pełni rozkwitnąć. Aby nie pokazać po sobie, że dana sytuacja wstrząsa nią lub wzrusza, nadmierną pobudliwość ukrywa pod pozornym chłodem. Posiada dar przewidywania znaczących zmian w swym życiu. Cechuje ją wielkie opanowanie, które pozwala stawiać czoła trudnym sytuacjom. Od thumb|Zdenerwowana Katsukonajmłodszych lat sprawiała trudności wychowawcze, gdyż trudno nią kierować. Odczuwa silną potrzebę dawania czegoś z siebie. By odwieść ją od jakiegoś zamiaru, nie należy stosować siły, ale przekonać, że to nie leży w jej interesie. Z łatwością odkrywa głęboko zakamuflowane tajemnice. Niełatwo ją oszukać, gdyż czyta w cudzych myślach i sercu. Ma wrodzony zmysł dyplomatyczny, którym posługuje się z lubością. Seks to dla niej wszystko albo nic. Zdolna wszystko poświęcić dla swojego ideału, w jej przypadku wszystko może się zdarzyć... Dodajmy, że dysponuje sporą dozą cech męskich. Miłość jest dla niej głównym motorem działania. Wierzy i kocha, czyli przenosi góry. Długo pamięta wszelkie doznane przykrości i często nawet po długim czasie za wszelką cenę potrafi się zrewanżować. Sama nierzadko posługuje się ironią i ciętym dowcipem, lecz u innych tego nie toleruje. Cechuje ją też duża zaradność w trudnych sytuacjach. Jeśli ktoś „zajdzie jej za skórę”, czeka miesiącami, latami, aby się z nim porachować. Niepowodzenia znacznie bardziej ją drażnią, niż przygnębiają. Gdy wbije sobie coś do głowy, pracuje... i udaje jej się pokonać wszystkie przeszkody. Jest kobietą o silnej psychice, potrafi poradzić sobie w trudnej sytuacji, lecz nadużywa słów i przekleństw. Od dzieciństwa bardzo silna, lecz przez życie średnio mogłaby przejść samodzielnie. Obdarza innych wierną przyjaźnią, kobiety i mężczyzn, bez różnicy, a to rzadkość. Jednakże jej zachowanie wobec przyjaciół jest tak nierówne, że przyprawia o zawrót głowy. Wykorzystuje to, że łatwo wybucha, tylko by wyrównać rachunki. Jest bardzo przekorna, lubi mówić „nie”, sprzeczać się i upierać. „Co postanowione, to zrobione” to jej główna dewiza, nieco uciążliwa dla otoczenia. Ma w sobie coś tajemniczego, nieuchwytnego, co sprawia, że otoczenie zachodzi w głowę kim jest naprawdę. Chwyta w lot całość zagadnienia. Historia Wczesne Dzieciństwo Katsuko urodziła się szóstego czerwca w szpitalu w Konosze, jest najstarszym dzieckiem Yoshiego i Masako Dainamkku. Od urodzenia Katsuko wiązała silną więź z rodziną, chociaż była samotniczką, już po paru miesiącach wykazywała wyjątkowe umiejętności. Od początku swego życia dziewczynce przyświecał cel bycia najlepszą. Chciała za wszelką cenę być jak jej rodzice, mogła być jak jej ojciec, którego pasją była angelologia Sztuka przywoływania aniołów, lub aniołopodobnych demonów , z charakteru był on stanowczy i wymagający, mogła też pójść w ślady swej matki i być przyrodniczką, z charakteru pracowitą i opiekuńczą. Jej ojciec miał małą więź z klanem Uchiha, aczkolwiek dzięki temu posiadał zdolności potrzebne do aktywowania Sharingana. Prędzej czy później mała Katsuko musiała to odkryć. Pewnego dnia kilku małych chuliganów dokuczało jej pieskowi. Dziewczyna próbowała się bić, jednak niczego dobrego z tego nie było. W pewnym, momencie dziewczynka wpadła w szał. Jej oczy zrobiły się czerwone i pojawił się w nich charakterystyczny czarny symbol. W tym momencie chuligani przestali dokuczać zwierzęciu, jednak było już za późno. W stronę trójki opryszków skierowały się potężne fale wodne, które oplotły ich szyje i zaczęły ich dusić. Po paru chwilach opadły, osłabiając ich nieco. Od tego momentu było już jasne, że nie warto zadzierać z Katsuko, ba, dopiero miała 4 latka, a już zagroziła innym tak poważnym atakiem. Potem w miarę rozwoju mała coraz bardziej uczyła się nowych technik, by być jeszcze lepsza. Z wyglądu Katsuko do najładniejszych dziewczynek nie należała. Przyzwyczaiła się do luźnych strojów, wręcz nie przepadała za uroczystymi ubiorami. Przez wadę wzroku nosiła okulary, za którymi skrywały się niebieskie oczy. Miała też krótkie, brązowe włosy do ramion. Jej dzieciństwo upłynęło dość przyjemnie i jej droga do Akademii wydawała się być bardzo prosta. Lata w Akademii Każdy przybywając do Akademii liczył na to, że będzie najlepszy i będzie przyszłym Hokage. Marzenia szybko jednak znikały w gruzach. Niestety, rzeczywistość była ogromnie zróżnicowana w przeciwieństwie do oczekiwań. Katsuko mimo to od razu zyskała sobie szacunek i zaufanie innych, dostawała same dobre oceny, spuszczała łomot komu było trzeba. Wprawdzie była nieśmiała z początku, gdy "debiutowała", jednak po kilku sytuacjach, już stała się swego rodzaju popularna. Z czasem stawała się bardziej rozmowna i była duszą towarzystwa, jednak skutecznie odrzucała ona zaloty dzieciaków w grupie. Zdarzało się jej razem z koleżankami i przyjaciółkami z klasy wygłupiać się, troszkę denerwować nauczycieli, robić lekkie zamieszanie na przerwach, aż wreszcie uciekać z terenu szkoły niezauważoną. W końcu Katsuko zdała egzaminy końcowe i ukończyła Akademię, stając się genninem zaledwie w wieku sześciu lat. Została przyłączona do grupy 5, wraz z Kasprem Shinikaru oraz Niseromujim Yujinem, prowadzoną przez Migotona Chanpiona. Dziewczyna od razu udowodniła, że jest prawdziwym liderem grupy i że nie da sobie wygarnąć tego, na co ciężko zapracowała. Poradziła sobie szybko z misjami klasy D oraz C i dzięki temu jej grupa od razu przeszła do klasy B. Katsuko najlepiej poradziła sobie w swej drużynie jeśli chodzi o egzaminy na chūnina, a także w fazie pojedynków o zwoje. Jej Sharingan, choć tajemniczy, był bardzo przydatny, gdyż nie mieli oni łatwych rywali. Rozpoczął się bardzo wymagający okres dla dorastającej dziewczyny... Pożałujesz... Było to podczas jednej z pierwszych w życiu misji. Katsuko dopiero niedawno zyskała doświadczenie liderskie i jeszcze nie była ona przygotowana na tak trudne wyzwanie. Z pomocą jej opiekuna, Migotona, jednak dostała drobne wskazówki, które to miały jej pomóc. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, gdy nagle spotkali nieznanego im chūnina. Był starszy, i to dużo, nieco młodszy od Migotona, ale był umięśniony. - Trafiliście na niewłaściwego człowieka, co takie małe, żałosne knypki robią na moim terenie?! - zapytał nieznajomy. - Nie nazywaj ich tak, mądrzołku! - powiedział zdenerwowany jōnin, i ruszył zaatakować wroga, w tym czasie Katsuko z kompanami uformowali się. Po chwili ich opiekun został trafiony i powalony na ziemię. Kasper i Niseromuji, mimo komend Katsuko ruszyli na osiłka i szybko ponieśli tego konsekwencje. Na polu bitwy została mała Katsuko i gnojek. - I co, smarkulo, też będziesz chciała mnie bić, czy łaskawie zabierzesz swych żałosnych kompanów i wypieprzysz stąd, zanim poniesiesz śmierć? - Nie nazywaj mnie smarkulą. I nie nazywaj ich żałosnymi, bo tylko się pogrążasz, frajerze. - Zabiję cię gówniaro! - oprych krzyknął, ruszył z impetem i trafił Katsuko. Nagle okazało się, że... był to jej klon! Bandzior był wściekły do granic. Atakował kolejne klony. W pewnym monencie zaczął on tracić siły. Katsuko to wykorzystała. W jej oczach pojawił się sharingan. Chūnin struchlał, jednak nie było już szans ucieczki. Katsuko odpaliła potężny atak wodny, który zabrał go ze sobą, i dosłownie wcisnął go w drzewo, pozbawiając go przytomności. W tym samym czasie jej kompani oraz opiekun otrząsnęli się. Nadal byli w potężnym szoku po tym co ujrzeli. Dziewczynka wzbudziła tym mnóstwo kontrowersji, ale tym samym udowodniła, że zasłużyła na miano prawdziej liderki, mimo tak młodego wieku. Nienawiść Innych Zwykły Bohater Siedem Demonów - Siedem Zagrożeń Porwanie Była mroźna i dosyć wietrzna noc, miesiąc po tym, jak Katsuko została opętana przez demony. Budziła coraz to więcej kontrowersji w mieście. Liczba języków, na których poruszano jej temat wciąż nie malała. Tej właśnie nocy Katsuko zostawiła w mieszkaniu uchylone okno, by móc pożegnać się z zaduchem, który codziennie gościł w jej pokoju. Na zegarze dochodziła godzina pierwsza. Katsuko spała jak zabita. Nie mogła usłyszeć, jak ktoś używając techniki zmniejszenia dostaje się do jej pokoju, chwytając dziewczynę i uciekając z nią poza teren Konohy, kryjąc się w objęciach nocy. Kunoichi lekko uchyliła oczy. Czuła się źle, jakby zaraz miała zwrócić zjedzony wcześniej posiłek. Obudziła się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Lampy rozstawione po wszystkich kątach i dodatkowe oświetlenie dawały efekt, jakby owe pomieszczenie było samo w sobie czymś w rodzaju sali do sesji fotograficznych. Na ścianach były wielkie fiolki, w których przetrzymywano jakieś substancje. Siedziała na metalowym, wielkim krześle, uwięziona była w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, dodatkowo ręce miała skrzyżowane, przykute kajdanami do owego siedzenia. Do okoła stali jacyś ludzie, do złudzenia przypominających popleczników Orochimaru. - Ludzie, przebudziła się! - krzyknął jakiś chłopak. Katsuko i tak ledwo kontaktowała ze światem. Za chwilę poczuła tylko strzał z pięści w twarz. Straciła przytomność. Kilka godzin potem znowu się przebudziła. Tym razem w pomieszczeniu była sama. Miała coś w rodzaju amnezji. Nie pamiętała wielu rzeczy. Do głowy miała przyczepione nici z czakry jej palców. Przed sobą miała coś w rodzaju ekranu, który sama stworzyła, w który wpatrywała się. Wyobrażała sobie najgorsze rzeczy na tym świecie. Zaczęła krzyczeć, gdy nagle do sali weszło dwóch mężczyzn, którzy przetrzymywali Katsuko i kazali dalej patrzeć na te straszne rzeczy, by Orochimaru mógł kontynuować badania. Nagle do sali wbiegł trzeci przedstawiciel płci męskiej i uderzył znowu dziewczynę, by straciła przytomność. Sytuacja powtarzała się przez trzy tygodnie. Katsuko była pełna siniaków, miała podbite oczy. Najgorsze było, że odkąd tu się znalazła, nie pamiętała jak się nazywa, ani jak używać swojej siły. Wszystko dzieje się do czasu. Do sali wszedł nie kto inny jak sam Niseromuji Yūjin. W mgnieniu oka Katsuko wszystko sobie przypomniała. Też to, jak cierpiała. - No i kogo my tu mamy. Udało nam się pochwycić jaskółeczkę. Nie mów, że mnie nie pamiętasz Katsuko... - zaczął prowokację Niseromuji - Jak myślisz, że mnie sprowokujesz to się grubo mylisz - Katsuko próbowała zachować się spokojnie. - Widzisz... Teraz służę Orochimaru-sama, zleciłem mu badania na tobie. W naszej przeszłości byłaś najlepszą kunoichi z naszego rocznika, a teraz... Spoczęłaś na laurach? Widocznie... - tu nie dokończył. Nie dokończył, gdyż Katsuko uderzyła go z głowy w twarz. Naprawdę się zdenerwowała. Czakra demonów zaczęła nią ociekać. Zerwała kajdany, za pomocą siły rozerwała kaftan. Sprawiła, że jej rany i siniaki zniknęły. Dobiła swojego dawnego, fałszywego kompana. Do pokoju wbiegało coraz więcej osób. Aktywowała sharingana. Zaczęła się z nimi rozprawiać. Jednego kopnęła, drugiego zaatakowała za pomocą swojej mocy wody. Stała się bardzo niebezpieczna. Wybiegla z budynku przed siebie, znalazła drogowskaz „do Konohagakure” i pobiegła do miasta. Gdy tam dotarła, od razu udała się do Hokage, gdyż nie mogła nad sobą thumb|Sharingan Katsukopanować, za chwilę miały się bowiem wydostać z niej demony. Wbiegła do biura Hokage, który widząc zapłakaną twarz Katsuko wiedział, co ma robić. Zapieczętował kreatury w Katsuko, pozwalając jej znowu być normalnym człowiekiem. Poszła do swojego mieszkania, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Wiedziała już, że ze względu na wszystko, chce opuścić Konohę. Tsunade- Ślimacza Księżniczka Powrót do Wioski Umiejętności Ninjitsu Demonologia Angelologia Taijitsu Genjutsu Sharingan Pasje Śpiew Rysowanie Cytaty „''Iść wciąż do przodu, tak jak każe mi ambicja, patrzeć pod nogi droga będzie wyboista.” ~ Katsuko opowiadając o swoich ambicjach „''Nie zapomnę kto mi pomógł w wędrówce bezkresnej, bo pchali mnie do przodu w miejsce w którym jestem. Muszę bronić ideałów, nie być zwykłą chorągiewką, bo szacunkowo ludzi nie zdobywa się tak lekko” ~ Podczas jednej z bitew thumb|left|Katsuko i Kakashi na łące. Kakashi bez maski + Katsuko w rozpuszczonych włosach to mieszanka wybuchowa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) „''Gram po swojemu i pieprzę wszystkie trendy, jednoosobowa armia, oto słowa mej przysięgi''” ~ Rozumowanie Katsuko przed jej zmianą charakteru „''Dlaczego byłam jedną z wybranych? Dopóki walka się nie rozpoczęła nie byłam świadoma wielkości mojej mocy. Nie śniłam o tym nawet w najśmielszych snach''” ~ Katsuko o swojej mocy „''Niech niebo upadnie, skoro się rozpada. Przetrwamy to i razem stawimy temu czoła''” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Niektórzy mówią, że to przekleństwo życie jak moje, lecz inni - błogosławieństwo. To jest oczywiście samotne życie, lecz spełniam się w nim jak nikt. To jest mój krzyż do dźwigania i ja będę dźwigać to z chęcią. Ktoś musi stanąć przeciwko złu. Dlaczego to nie ja mam być?” ~ również przed zmianą charakteru, mówiąc o swoim życiu „''Gdy przytulił mnie po raz pierwszy, poczułam nie tylko motylki w brzuchu, ale i też thumb|196px|Katsuko w rozpuszczonych włosach. Narysowałam ją w formie rzuconego mi wyzwania: "Rysunek w 5 minut".bezpieczeństwo, którego tak mi brakowało” ~ Rozmawiając ze swoją siostrą o Kakashim „''Matka nigdy nie nauczyła mnie jak kochać,'' ojciec nigdy nie nauczył mnie jak czuć, matka nigdy nie nauczyła mnie jak dotykać, ojciec nigdy nie pokazał mi jak leczyć... Krążyłam rozbita, emocjonalnie zamarznięta Czekając, błądząc... Zawsze byłam wybranym dzieckiem. Stałam się największym skandalem, mówili mi, że nie przetrwam, lecz przetrwanie jest moim drugim imieniem. Krążyłam wokół, mając nadzieję, zaledwie lekko załamana... Czekając, błądząc...” ~ Katsuko przed zmianą charakteru, opowiadając nieco o sobie Kakashiemu „''Byłam chłodna, może też znasz to uczucie, kiedy za dobre intencje i za pomoc, dostajesz kopa w dupę''” ~ Katsuko do Sasuke „''Moja przewidywania były prawdziwe...'' Od dnia naszego pierwszego spotkania zauroczyłeś moje serce, którego nikt nie był w stanie mieć. Poniedziałek, wtorek, środa, czwartek, piątek, sobota, niedziela myślę tylko o tobie. Poranek, pora obiadu, wieczór, świt, rozpalasz mnie przez cały dzień. Pod koniec, M I Ł O Ś Ć jest tym, co mówię. Myślę, że utonęłam w oceanie nazwanym twoim imieniem ” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Ten moment, w którym ujrzałam cię po raz pierwszy, moje serce zostało znokautowane...'' Jesteś kluczem do mojego serca, otwieram się tylko dla ciebie... To moja pierwsza i ostatnia miłość''” ~ Również do Kakashiego'' „''Bo mama mówiła'' Że będę przekraczać granice I nigdy nie powinnam się bać nawet gdy utknę w kącie "Stój prosto, walcz po swojemu" - mówiła Wszyscy ci ludzie gapią się i zerkają na mnie Kręcą głowami, przyglądają się uważnie... Złość, okrucieństwo, zasłużyłam na to I zrobiłabym wszystko, by być tym, co oni nazywają ideałem Wtedy może mogłabym znaleźć miejsce, które nazwałabym swoim, gdzie będę należeć Gdybym tylko była silna... Będę szła ze spuszczonym wzrokiem... spuszczonym wzrokiem''” ~ Katsuko podczas jednej kłótni z Kayroku'' „''W porządku jeśli jesteś zmęczony'' Nikt cie nie będzie winił To w porządku jeśli popełniasz czasem błędy Wszyscy je popełniają Więc mów,że jest w porządku Nawet jeśli to tylko słowa pociechy''” ~ Do Naruto'' „''Ale jest kilka rzeczy, które mam tylko ja.'' Kilka rzeczy, które odróżniają mnie od ciebie. Kilkanaście rzeczy, które czynią mnie taka jaka jestem.” ~ Do Sayuri „''Docenisz kiedy stracisz. Stracisz jeśli nie docenisz.” „''Choć życie ciąży, a psychika siada, nie mogę się poddać - to moja zasada” „''Czas nie leczy ran... on tylko przyzwyczaja nas do bólu...” „Życie to ostry miecz, na którym ktoś napisał: walcz, kochaj, cierp...” „''Jeśli walczysz - przegrywasz czasem, jeżeli nie walczysz - przegrywasz zawsze.” „''Wiesz co mi najlepiej wychodzi? Obudzić się o piątej rano... i zgłosić nieprzygotowanie do życia, po czym przespać resztę dnia.” „''Kto rano wstaje... Temu Kakashi dzieci daje!” ~ Jej reakcja na pobudki Kakashiego, który nie dawał sobie rady z dziećmi Ten cytat wymyślił mój Temarol więc XD „''Lista moich błędów - to najdłuższa księga na świecie...” „''Może teraz wyglądam na słodką i wyrozumiałą, ale w swojej głowie zabiłam Cię milion razy.” „''Po co marzyć, jak i tak tymi marzeniami oszukujemy samych siebie?” „''Nigdy nie jest za późno na przeprosiny. Czasem jest tylko zbyt późno, żeby wybaczyć.” „''Za każdym razem, kiedy pada deszcz, wiesz, że jestem jedyną, która będzie w pobliżu''” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Opowiem ci bajkę z życia wziętą. Smutna dziewczyna na ziemi siedziała, Tylko muzyka jej płacz zagłuszała, Jeszcze przed chwilą uśmiech uroczy, a teraz zaciśnięte usta i zamknięte oczy, znak życia tylko łzy dają, które płyną po policzkach i nie przestają...” ~ Opowiadając o sobie „''Gitara Siema” ~ Zacytowane jej ulubione powiedzonko zaczerpnięte od Typowego Dresa xD „''Na przekór losu podążać chcę wyznaczoną dla nas trasą, byśmy nie zgubili się. Obok twego boku dumnie kroczyć chcę. Wiem, że nie pozwolisz, by ktoś skrzywdził mnie... Za tobą w ogień bym szła, moje serce tobie dam. Nikt nie stanie na drodze nam, nie da rady zniszczyć nas. Obecność twoja jak tlen, bez niego nie obejdzie się. Widzę w twoich oczach ten blask, którym onieśmielasz mnie co dnia.” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Ubrana w czerwoną sukienkę, tańczę w bladym świetle księżyca. Upięłam włosy w stylu królowej piękności, po prostu czuję, że żyję” ~ Podczas jednej uroczystości Konohy do Kakashiego „''Chodź i weź mnie. Pozwól mi całować cię mocno w strugach deszczu.Lubisz jak jestem zakręcona, więc...” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Spokojnie sobie śpi dziewczyna, którą byłam kiedyś, dopóki nie spadłam tak głęboko z niekończącą się tragedią” „''Powinnaś wiedzieć, nie ma życia bez łez. Wybór należy do Ciebie, kim naprawdę chcesz być. Nie bój się swojego przeznaczenia, więc kiedy czujesz, że wszystko tracisz, powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie ma też życia bez strachu.” ~ Do Sakue „''Widzę twój uśmiech, ale w oczach pustkę, Tak nagle, zakładasz maskę, chowasz swoją twarz. Stanowczo zaciskasz pięści, stoisz w miejscu sam. Ukrywasz silne emocje, pośród ludzi, przy których nie chcesz stać. Czas, nie leczy ran, pozostają blizny. Choć krzyczą - Nigdy nie mów nigdy, wytrych miej do zatrzaśniętych bram.” ~ Do Kakashiego „''Nie mam pojęcia jak do tego doszło,'' na chwilę straciłam czujność. Przysięgłam, że nigdy więcej nie będę kochać, jednak wpadłam całkowicie. Powinnam widzieć na co się zanosi i nie dać się zaskoczyć... Nie patrzyłam dokąd zmierzam i zatraciłam się w Twoich oczach.”'' „''Jestem uzależniona od Ciebie uzależniona od Twej miłości. Jak od silnego narkotyku, Którym nie mogę się nasycić. Zatraciłam się w Twoich oczach, Tonę w Twych ciemnych oczach. Poza kontrolą. Co mogę zrobić? Jestem uzależniona od Ciebie''”'' „''To sekretna strona mnie, której nigdy nie pozwolę Ci zobaczyć.'' Trzymam to na uwięzi, ale nie mogę tego kontrolować. Gdy czuję wściekłość, to wtedy nie mogę jej powstrzymać... Czuję to głęboko w środku. Nienawidzę tego, kim się stałam''” ~ Do Kakashiego o swoich demonach.'' „''To ja jestem silniejsza. Miłość Kakashiego i wsparcie moich przyjaciół dają mi niepokonaną siłę.” ~ W odpowiedzi na słowa Sayuri „''Moje serce... jak zamarznięty śnieg jest już twarde. I boi się usłyszeć od ciebie ile jest warte. Bądź przy mnie i spraw, że nie będzie już martwe. Daj mi słowo, że będziesz i że zostaniesz na zawsze. Ludzie mi mówią, że wciąż bym łapała kunai w dłoń. I niszczyła wszystkich co na przeciw mi są. Uświadamiałeś mi z kolejnym zdaniem... Że jestem wyjątkowa... I to... że się martwię nie znaczy, że jestem draniem. To... że się złoszczę nie znaczy, że mam zamęt. Po prostu to co widzę, rzuca mnie na ścianę. Tylko bądź... nie dzielmy się oceanem. Chce się budzić w środku nocy przy tobie i nad ranem. I... stałam się szatanem... w głębi mnie są emocje. I nie chcesz pewnie poczuć j wszystkie z nich ulotnie.” ~ Przed przemianą do swojego ukochanego „''Pytasz mnie jaka jestem? Hmm... Jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Dla każdego inna. Zawsze taka sama. Dla jednego księżniczka, dla innych buntowniczka. Niezastąpiona, niepowtarzalna. Ciągle szalona, zawsze normalna. Kakashiego miłości warta. Więc jednym słowem jestem... Nieidealna."” ~ Do Ino'' „''Cóż, do aniołka mi daleko, księżniczką się nie urodziłam, skarb ze mnie żaden, więc mów do mnie po prostu Katsuko."” ~ Do Sakury'' „''W górę pięść, gotowa do przysięgi? NIGDY NIE POZWOLĘ TYM ŁAJZOM ZWYCIĘŻYĆ!” ~ Do siebie podczas wojny „''Jestem oazą spokoju. Pierdolonym kurwa zajebiście wyciszonym kwiatem lotosu na zajebiście spokojnej tafli jebanego jeziora. Jestem wręcz jak jebany wagon pełen pierdolonych medytujących mnichów” ~ Katsuko do Might Guya „''Weź to do serca, zazdrość to morderca. Spadkobierca wojny, niszczy myśli twoje. Powoduje paranoję. Wywołuję chorobę zakompleksionej pizdy. Patrz pod swe nogi, tylko wtedy będziesz silny. Miej przed sobą cel, wbrew opinii innych.” ~ Do Sakue „''Pożałujesz dnia, w którym się urodziłaś...” Relacje Rodzina Mama "Mamo na zawsze będziesz już moim numerem jeden, bo przecież gdyby nie ty nigdy nie byłoby mnie na świecie. Nosiłaś mnie pod swoim sercem, tu przez 9 miesięcy. Wiem, że raczej trudną niż łatwą córką byłam. Zawsze chciałaś mnie na dobrego człowieka wychować, Twoja miłość wciąż jest najsilniejszym z lekarstw. Wierzę, że jesteś gdzieś tam... u góry... Zobacz, wiem że mam ciężki charakter... I fakt jest faktem to ludzi odstrasza, Ty nauczyłaś mnie się nie wstydzić za swoje błędy, mówić przepraszam. Podarowałaś mi życie i pokazałaś mi świat. Byłaś gotowa oddać mi wszystko tu, zawsze, nawet jak nie miałaś co dać. Jesteś moją przyjaciółką i na zawsze będziesz. Ja nadal jestem twoją małą córeczką, choć mam już 26 lat. A mój burzliwy życiorys już nie raz różne treści przeplatał; cóż, każdy robi błędy..." ~ Katsuko na grobie swojej mamy Tata Sakue "Siostra; na zawsze będziesz moim numerem jeden pod słońcem. Po tobie zawsze mogę się wszystkiego spodziewać. Dziś na serio wierze że będzie tak zawsze. Wierze że wszystko się szybko ułoży. Z tą wiarą, nadzieją tu będzie nam łatwiej, czasami zdarza mi się zachowywać podle, wybacz. Chcę byś wiedziała, ze jesteś najlepszą siostrą na Ziemi. Obie mamy traumy, na nich brudu warstwa gruba. Czas tak szybko leci, widzę po tym jak dorastasz. Pójdę za tobą w ogień, wszędzie gdzie będzie trzeba. Jesteś tą samą kochaną siostrzyczką do dziś" Pozostali Shinobi Yamato Sakura Ino Sai Kurenai Asuma Might Guy Iruka Jiraiya Tsunade Ciekawostki Katsuko, jak i jej autorka są dziecinne, Uwielbia słodkie rzeczy, Jej ulubionym jedzeniem jest Okonomiyaki, zaś deserem czekolada, Uwielbia pić sake, Do śmierci Asumy czasami paliła papierosy, Często ma kosmate myśli, Jest bardzo wulgarna, Nie pokazuje się publicznie w rozpuszczonych włosach, Co się z tym wiąże, można policzyć na palcach ile osób widziało ją w takiej formie, Umarła trzy razy, lecz demon śmierci w jej ciele, pozwolił jej na odzyskanie pełni życia, Każdy Kage miał do niej pełne zaufanie, Incydentalnie potrafi wymyślić niecodzienne rozwiązania różnych spraw, Dwa razy w swoim życiu próbowała odebrać sobie życie, Uwielbia rysować, całkiem dobrze jej to wychodzi, Lubi także śpiewać, lecz preferuje rapowanie, Miała wadę wzroku do piętnastego roku życia, wtedy też nauczyła się od Tsunade medycznych technik na uleczenie zdolności widzenia, Gdyby autorka miała przypasować jej jakiś gatunek muzyczny, najpewniej byłby to hip-hop, Lubi się niezdrowo odżywiać i obżerać się wszystkim, co jest pod ręką, Może jeść bardzo dużo, lecz nie tyje, Jest leniwa, Ma bardzo zaraźliwy śmiech. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie